Mia Black
Mia Veronica Black '''simply known as '''Mia was the main antagonist of Season 3 in the American show Every Witch Way, but later became a protagonist of sorts. She is one of the last few surviving Kanays, and attended Iridium High in Season 3. She was the American counterpart of Mía Novoa. Mia was portrayed by Elizabeth Elias. History Since Mia was a child, she had known that she was a Kanay, and was shown creating fireworks in her bedroom at night to entertain herself when she was young. When she was seven, her father suddenly burst into the room. Mia became frightened, and her father told her that they had to leave. Her father later told her that one day, Mia would become the leader of a tribe. He also stated that she would find her other half, and that all Kanays eventually would. Her father then slipped the Cristal de Caballero onto her neck. Soon after, her parents were murdered by The Principal of Iridium High, who was a witch who hated Kanays. After that traumatic event, Mia went on to live with her aunt. She started plotting revenge on witches, specifically the Chosen One, to destroy them because of her parents' death. For years, she had been looking all over the country for the Chosen One, but had no luck, until she located Emma in Miami. She mysteriously arrived there in Season 3 and began attending Iridium High and causing a lot of trouble. In Season 4, her life is affected massively. Due to Daniel disappearing to the Everglades, she does too. Mia becomes Daniel's love, her parents are still alive, she has not powers; which results in her not being a Churi Kanay. And finally she does not attend a school, due to the lack of money the Millers and Blacks have, which means she works at the sanctuary, helping animals in need. They do not get payed, they do it out of the kindness of their heart. After the continuum break, Mia lives with her cousins, and attends a school called Treasure Coast High School. Also she is back in her normal life; due to Emma ending the continuum break. She does not know about the alternative life. She only portrayed Mia as a recurring character, as she wasn't needed for the series. On A Girl's Sacrifice, Mia goes back to the alternative life; as Emma sends Daniel back to the place he wants to be in. Mia does find out later in the series, and does admit she would love to be back in that life, with her parents. Personality Mia is a rebellious, short-tempered, impulsive, Kanay with strong powers. She is manipulative, two-faced, and determined to destroy the Chosen One. She is a decent liar, cunning, and clever. Mia has also shown to be fiery, hot-tempered, and a fierce fighter. Though she is not the friendliest person someone would ever meet, she has broken through barriers and helped her enemies. She saved Emma from zombies in Zombie Apocalypse, though Emma was her nemesis. In the season finale, she became warmer and kind after she stopped plotting revenge. In the alternate reality, her parents never died and she apparently didn't know of her magical heritage. Thus, she grew up to be a very friendly person who loved to take care of animals with Daniel and his family. This reverted after Emma got Daniel to fully remember his life in Miami, but came back again after Emma granted Daniel's wish to live in the Everglades. Relationships 'Daniel Miller' Boyfriend When Mia first arrived in Miami, she somehow found out that Emma and Daniel were dating. She made her entrance by driving a boat in the ocean and fell, saved by Daniel. Then, she shapeshifted into some of Emma's friends and even her father, before shape-shifting into the form of Emma and kissing Daniel. During their kiss, the spider marking on her arm crawled onto Daniel, putting him under the spider seal. During the time he was under the seal, Daniel was her boyfriend. She used him to pretend he wasn't under the seal, so that he could give Emma a necklace with the Cristal de Cabellero. After finding out Daniel was becoming weaker and weaker, due to the seal, she goes over to his house to remove it. He dreamed of protecting her, and she released him. After releasing Daniel from the seal, he broke up with her. Though, Daniel still cared about Mia. He defended her when she was almost ganged up on. In The Kanay Strikes Back, after a kiss, Daniel remembers what happened on the beach and that she gave him the seal on purpose. Daniel tells her he loves Emma. This leads Mia to kick him out. In New Witch Order, he seems to still care about her, as he insisted they get both her and Emma out of the video game. In Season 4, after Emma accidentally creates a Continuum Break, Mia is also affected. In the alternate reality, she and Daniel are revealed to be a couple and work together at the animal sanctuary. They seem to care a lot about each other and it seems that they love each other, as she traveled to Miami to get him in Lunch at Lola's, worried about him and wondering why he left without a good explanation. He promises her that he'll be home soon. After the Continuum Break ends, all she remembers is how everything ended recently, with her war with witches and him finding out about the spider seal. He goes to visit her in her old school, trying to get her remember their life in the Everglades, but she insists that he leave. In Power in a Bottle, she goes to see him at the Seven, saying after she thought about it, she wanted to know more about the alternate life. They are then seen at his house. When Daniel tells her she lived with her parents in the Everglades, it leaves her speechless, and she quicky leaves. He later visits her at her cousins' house, and asks is she will help stop Emma from turning back time. She refuses, knowing there is a chane she will see her parents again. In the series finale, she is seen with Daniel back in the Everglades, after Emma sends him back. 'Emma Alonso' Former Enemy/Acquaintance Mia hated Emma and would have done anything to take her down. The former Chosen One killed her parents, so Mia wanted revenge on Emma and the rest of the witches, and she and Emma make peace with one another in New Witch Order and agree to end their rivalries to each of their kind. ' '''In Season 4, due to the Continuum Break, she seems to not know who she is, but Emma remembers her. When the Continuum Break is over, she seems to have transferred schools, and remembers everything that happened between her and Emma. When Daniel asks her to help stop Emma from turning back time, she refuses, saying if what he said about her living with her parents in the alternate life is true, she's not going to stand in her way, as there is a possibility she could see them again. During the break Emma still didn't like Mia despising her presence even though she was interfering with her trying to get Daniel to remember who he was,Mia even thought is was good Emma wasn't there in the alternate time line. 'Katie Rice '''Enemy/Former Ally At first, Mia pretends to do everything Katie does to make her like her, but after Katie found out she was just using her, she plans to betray her by try to be friends with Maddie and telling Andi location of Mia. Mia disguises herself as Maddie and makes it seem like Maddie will never forgive Katie, causing her to come back to Mia and help her with her plan. 'Maddie Van Pelt' Former Frenemy Maddie is Mia's enemy since she took Katie away from the Panthers. Maddie despises of her and tells Katie to stop being friends with her. Also, Maddie becomes jealous when they both hang out together. Mia seems to think she is annoying and a bit ditsy, telling Diego he could do better in Kangaroo Jax. they hate each other Maddie still doesn't like Mia. 'Diego Rueda' Former Friend Mia and Diego quickly became friends after finding out they are both kanays and Mia is intended to convince Diego to join her quest of hunting witches. Things take a turn when she begins to insult not just him, but Maddie and the rest of his friends. She challenges him to a duel, and becomes Diego's master in The Kanay Strikes Back after he loses a Kanay duel to her. She then decides to free Diego from her control in New Witch Order. In Season 4, they don't interact much, due to the Continuum Break. However, when it is over, Daniel suggets Diego go and talk to Mia about any other existing kanays in What If?. Unfortunately, she says she doesn't know of any. He tells her he's not giving up, and will find more of them eventually. They don't know each other because of the continuum break they weren't really friends because of Maddie. 'Andi Cruz' ﻿Former Enemy/Acquaintance When Andi first met Mia in Season 3, they seem to become fast friends, as Mia let Andi borrow her toolbox to fix her speedboat. As time went on, Andi discovered Mia's true nature, after Daniel broke up with Emma and started dating Mia. She then began to suspect Mia is a kanay after seeing the spider seal on Daniel. When Andi turns invisible, she sneaks into her house to find evidence against her. Later, they have a fight and Mia ends up trapping Andi in her basement, but Philip, Hex, Emma, and Jax come to her rescue. Unfortunately, she along with Philip, Emma, Jax, Maddie, and Diego are held hostage in her basement. Andi and Emma then come up with a plan to steal the Cristal de Caballero back to help with making Philip human. In Season 4, neither of them remember each other, but they seem to be on good terms again. In the episode Stuck in a Storm, Andi compliments her on her knot on a rope and admits to Emma that she seems pretty awesome, something she also said to Emma in Always You. Andi saw how much she cared for Daniel, especially when she came to bring him home. Andi also agreed to ask Mia for help in stopping Emma from turning back time. However, Mia refused. 'Christine Miller﻿' Friend ''' She is her boyfriend's mother. Powers and Abilities *Shapeshifting'- Mia can shapeshift into any person as long as she is holding one of their possessions. Although this ability can be revealed with magnets. * 'Telekinesis'- She made Emma fall and her tray float to ground in Beachside 7. * 'Elemental Control'- Like Diego, she could also control the four elements: Fire, Water, Earth and Air. * 'Pyrokinesis'- During her fight with Andi, she could throw fireballs and she also "helped" Diego rescue Emma and Maddie when they are trapped in the janitor's closet by using heat to melt the frozen door, although she trapped them there in the first place. She could release a powerful stream of fire which can destroy stuff, like when she used it to combust Daniel's beanbag and destroy Katie's phone. * 'Thermokinesis'- Mia can create and manipulate heat, which she uses to melt the frozen janitor's closet and destroy Andi's net. * 'Aerokinesis'- Mia can blow gusts of wind, and can also unleash a powerful blast of wind around her which can knock back several targets at once. *'Cryokinesis'- In Beachside 7, she can create snow by crossing her wrists. She froze the janitor's closet. * [[Atmokinesis|'Atmokinesis']]- In Spider No More, she made it rain on Katie Rice. * 'Transformation'- Mia is capable of converting an object (i.e. a pillow) and turning it into something else. She uses this ability to trap Andi by turning a cushion into a spider web in her basement. * '''Firework Creation'- As shown in a flashback from Mia's childhood, she has the ability to generate fireworks at will. She was shown creating her own fireworks show in her bed at night as a child. Trivia *She is a Kanay based on "Neverending Summer" where she has the spider Kanay mark on her arm. This appeared when she transformed into Emma. *She lost her powers when Emma's reality warped Daniel back to everglades and according to him she didn't have powers or know what kanay was. *She can only shape-shift into a person when she has come into contact with something they touched, or if she has touched them. *She brain froze Katie, causing her to act more like Sophie. * Daniel was her 'henchman' while he was under her spider seal. *Since she smells like rotten eggs to witches, Mia uses perfume to mask her scent. *Katie was her new sidekick. * She pretended to be Black Hawk. * The Cristal de Caballero belonged to her father, then her. *She wants to destroy The Chosen One, due to the former principal killing her parents. *She hates witches for many reasons; she thinks they are messy and unorganized, evil.... *In The Truth About Kanays, The Principal was shown to break the necklace. *She trapped Maddie and Emma in the janitor's closet. *Her other half is Diego, It is revealed in The Truth About Kanays. *She was from North Florida before she lived in Miami. *She kept the Cristal de Caballero. *She ends her rivalry against Emma and all witch kind, at the end of the third season. *She saved Emma's life in New Witch Order. *She lives with her aunt. *She's a B+ student, but not in Spanish. *It has been confirmed by Elizabeth Elias that Mia's last name is Black. *When using her powers she fist bump and put her hand out ,and just blows ice and wind. *She has a smaller role in Season 4. *She moved to Vero Beach with her cousins. *It is revealed in Power in a Bottle that she hasn't seen her parents since she was seven. *She is more powerful than Diego, and thinks and pretends she is more powerful than Emma. Gallery References https://twitter.com/Elizabeth_Elias/status/588895588533587968 Category:Characters Category:Churi Kanays Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Every Witch Way/Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonist